Mirror Images
by SuntoryAngel
Summary: Syaraon, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona have appeared in the land of Kobato! They quickly find that there are two parallels in this world that look similar to Syaraon and Sakura! First crossover, so please be gentle!


My first crossover! I'm so excited! When I was watching _**Kobato**_ , I immediately noticed that Kobato and Fujimoto looked like Syaraon and Sakura from _**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**_. When I saw the episode where Fai, Kurogane, and Syaraon popped up in the alley next to the bakery, I nearly had an otaku attack! This is a continuation from that episode; if they stayed longer than one night(in the anime, it would be episode 20). Anyway, I'm starting to blab and that's not what you're here for! This crossover is strictly for fun so no flames please! I don't own rights to TRC or Kobato! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Mirror Image:**

 **Meeting**

"That hurt!" Kurogane grunted as they landed in the new world and they found themselves in a cramped alley. Syaraon had somehow managed to escape being sandwiched between his two companions, but it was much more tight than their other landings. When Fai commented that they had landed in a weird way, Mokona simply responded with the fact that we didn't land in an ocean and that we should be glad. "We almost died that time!"

"Ioryogi-san?" Syaraon attempted to break away from their strange cluster but froze as a figure appeared around the corner, calling a strange name. She blinked as her eyes studied us and he felt like he had collided with something solid after running at top speed. When her amber eyes locked with his own, he swore there was something familiar in them. Her large eyes and her hair, though they were a different color...they were just like...

"A girl!" Mokona cried, landing roughly on his head and breaking his line of sight. "So we've landed in a world of humans!" Her weight disappeared as one of them grabbed her, thankfully relieving his sore neck.

He barely paid attention to what was being said as he raised his head and his eyes fell on the girl. She was wearing an outfit that his precious person once wore, except it was much simpler and different colors. His breath caught as she came closer, her eyes moving above his head. "Ioryogi-san?"

He vaguely heard Fai introduce them by names but snapped to attention when he faltered while introducing Mokona. Looking up, he saw that the wizard was studying her as if weighing his options. After a few seconds, he smiled. "It's alright, Mokona, you can talk. This girl isn't surprised."

"Yes!" She smiled back. "After all, Ioryogi-san's also a talking stuffed animal."

"Kobato! How long are you going to loiter?!" She spun around as a harsh tone filled the alley, turning our attention to the entrance where a box sat. It lifted and revealed a blue dog toy with a spiked red collar, and he looked none too happy. "That manager's worried about you-" His words halted as he caught sight of the people Kobato was talking to and he fell limp, allowing the box to cover himself.

Mokona leapt away from her traveling companions and knocked the box away with a giggle. She introduced herself to the frozen dog, a smile on her little face, and tilted her head as he said that she was from an amusement park.

The dog turned his attention back to Kobato. "What are you still doing here?! The manager is still waiting for you!" His jaws opened and released a fireball, greatly surprising the dimensional travelers and earning a shriek from the girl.

"Gomen'nasai!" she cried, quickly dusting herself off and darting out of the alleyway. "Please wait there until I get back!"

Syaraon couldn't help but smile amusedly as he thought of the one he was searching for, they were so alike and yet so different. Once they had removed themselves from the alley, they decided to await for her just outside of the shop that she had disappeared into. It wasn't long before she reappeared, dressed in a pink coat lined with white fur and hat.

"There's a park nearby that we could go to. It's not too far." She smiled, pointing off to their right. The blue dog snapped at her for not introducing herself and she bowed her head hurriedly. "I'm Kobato Hanato! It's very nice to meet all of you!"

"It's very nice to meet you, Kobato-san." Syaraon smiled reassuringly, bowing in return. He couldn't help but chuckle as she became flustered and asked for them to call her without honorifics. His thoughts wandered toward the princess as they walked, unaware that Kurogane and Fai were telling their tale. He remembered how her eyes would twinkle whenever they were alone and the subtle glances that she would send his way during their travels.

"So you're traveling?! That sounds exciting! And you two are from the same country?" She aimed her question at the brunette, but he seemed to be lost in thought. Her eyes studied his and found them clouded. "Is something wrong, Syaraon-kun?"

His feet paused in mid-step, his focus snapping to girl who was peering into his face. For a split second, his heart had dared to hope that his name came from another, but he forced his lips to lift into what he hoped to be a small smile as he apologized for not listening. "I'm alright, and you can call me Syaraon if you like."

"Can you tell me more about your travels?" she asked as they entered the park. And so they did until the night was in its latest hours. When Fai mentioned how dark it was, Ioryogi let lose another ball of fire as she suggested that they stayed with her. She began to ramble as she attempted to solve the problem of the single futon. Her movements halted when a hand came down on her head and she found herself under Syaraon's warm gaze.

"If you live alone, then we can find somewhere else."

"No, it's really alright!" She practically beamed when Fai agreed. "Let's go!"

* * *

Well? What do you guys think? I'm trying add little hints of both anime and manga as well as my own flare! Let me know in the comments!


End file.
